The use of handle extensions for a variety of devices have been developed to allow the user to access areas that the original device was not designed, or which had not been considered, when the device was initially invented. For example, consumers commonly use disposable razors and safety razors for shaving various body parts such as faces and legs. However, such razors are limited in their overall reach due to the fact that the handle is designed to fit within the palm of the user's hand. Consequently, using such razors to reach remote locations of the body such as the lower portions of legs can require substantial effort and discomfort, especially for a person who has a physical disability, is overweight or pregnant.
There are a number of patent devices providing handle extensions for shavers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,372 comprising a linear handle extension having a gripping means for holding a handheld shaver on one end and a handle for manipulating the device on the other end. The gripping portion of the linear handle extension may be detached from the handle portion for more compact storage during travel. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,480 (“480”) comprises a shaver having a telescoping handle of at least two linear tubular shafts one inside the other having a shaving head on one end and a handle on the other. Unfortunately, linear handle extension s are difficult to orient for proper shaving of body areas such as the back. A linear handle requires that the user extend his/her arm substantially past the shoulder to achieve an angle necessary for orienting the shaving blade for effective and efficient cutting of hair on the back. Furthermore the device of patent 480 has the additional disadvantages that the linear tubular shafts are maintained in an extended position only by friction between the interacting walls of the tubular shafts. Over time and under wet conditions the friction is reduced causing the telescoped shaft to collapse. The disclosure further provides that the tubular shafts are flexible and can bend during use. Unfortunately, this has the disadvantage of reorienting the blade at an angle that is insufficient to cut the hairs close to the surface of the skin with a fixed head disposable razor.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,222 discloses an articulating handle extension for a shaver having a gripping means for affixing a handheld shaver on one end and a handle for manipulating the device on the other. The device is comprised of two or more linear shafts that are connected by interlocking spur gear joints that allow the user to adjust the handle to the desired angle prior to use by the tightening of a wing nut. Unfortunately, these joints may be difficult for the user to adjust particularly if the user does not have the strength or dexterity to untighten and tighten a wing nut such as an older individual or a person with arthritis. If not properly secured these joints can also become loose during use causing the articulating arm to collapse. Interlocking spur gear joints also add a substantial amount of weight to the device which can reduce ones ability to use the device for an extended period of time, such as the amount of time required for shaving the legs.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that has a limited number of moving parts, that requires little or no adjusting, retains a razor or applicator pad securely and allows the user to access areas on the body that are difficult to reach.